Because I Love Her
by Sweet-N-Sour-Sisters
Summary: And just like that, It was another night. They would do the same thing tomorrow night as well, and he did because he loved her so deeply. Oneshot


**Sour-Chan: So I think one of my fav couples from ghost hunt is LinxMai. Don't ask why cuz I have no idea. I'm a little sad that theres not much for this couple out there, so i wrote this idea I've been having for a while. Tell me what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading! Comments are welcomed and so is criticism!**

* * *

He moved his arm out to feel the cold space beside of him, expecting to feel her warmth. He frowned with a short sigh and sat up in their shared bed. He glance at her space and then the clock, reading '3:08' in bright red numbers. To early he though momentarily before getting up out of bed to go find his lover.

He stumbled tiredly around her small apartment before coming to the kitchen. She sat at the small dinning table arms crossed on the table and her head buried into them. He let out a short yawn, rubbing his eyes before heading over to the stove to make coffee.

The noise started her as she glanced up at him with puffy chocolate brown eyes, she smiled weakly.

"Hey...you're up.." She said weakly with a horse voice, siting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I told you to wake me up when you have nightmares." He said softly glancing at her guilty face.

"You were sleeping so well...and I've been keeping you up enough lately. Naru will get angry if you keep on falling asleep during work." She had a good point, but he cared more for her.

"I can deal with Noll." He stated firmly bringing a cup of fresh coffee over to her. "I'm more worried for you."

"I'll be okay..there just nightmares." She forced a laugh but she could tell by the look on the stoic man's face he was not buying it.

"Mai." He said her name firmly, a little annoyed.

"Koujo." She shot back with a playful smirk.

He rolled his eyes at her silly comebacks before sipping on his coffee. A long bit of silence followed as the two sat there and drank coffee, his eyes lingered over her, and her eyes stared of into space with a lost look.

"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to deal with this. I'm not really that great of a girlfriend huh?" She once again forced a laugh.

He put down his coffee mug and stood up, walking towards her, he leaned down and gave a soft and loving kiss. "If I felt like that was true, I would of left a long time ago." He kissed her once more before giving her a smile only she would ever see.

She blushed a dark shade of red before clinging to him tightly. He placed his arms around her and pulled her from her chair to make her stand. They stood like that for a while, his arm wrapped tightly around her as she began to cry softly. He hummed a soft tune, gently rubbing circles on her back.

When her sobs became softer he let her go, grabbing their now cold coffee, he poured it down the sink before grabbing her hand and walking swiftly back to the bed room. She complained, not wanting to go back to sleep, but he could tell she was dead tired.

He pulled her back into bed, their legs tangled, his left arm round her waist, she laid face down with her head on his chest and arm wrapped around him. They would stay up even more, chatting about anything and everything until she began to dose off.

This was now normal for him. Ever since he had gotten involved with her, staying the night wise. This became normal, her twisted nightmare making her wake up in a fright. Sometimes he would wake up, other times she would wake him up and a few times she would try to deal with it on her own. But whenever he felt she was no longer beside him he woke up and began to search for her.

Most of the time she was in the kitchen, she would ask if he'd like coffee or tea, sometimes she would just sit there like a lost child. On occasion he would find her in the bath room, with her head over the toilet, throwing up whatever she had eaten that night. She would always look at him with such a lost child look, and her eyes seemed to twinkle as soon as she caught sight of him.

He tried his best to calm her, sometimes it worked, other times I didn't. When they had first started out he had no idea what to do, but now he could easily comfort her. Holding her close, telling her how much he loved her, and showered her with kisses, sometimes more.

But he wouldn't leave her, no. She had already had his heart since a very long time ago.

A soft sigh passed his lips as he also sank deeper into sleep, holding her closely.

And just like that, It was another night. They would do the same thing tomorrow night as well, and he did because he loved her so deeply.

* * *

 **Sour-Chan: I wanted to kinda write some deep, emotional stuff. Kinda turned out the way I wanted it to, if you would like for me to write more about Lin and Mai please let me know, or if you have any story Ideas that you would like to see (If you leave a name I will give you full credit) (Nothing to crazy please). Thank you for reading!**


End file.
